


Before I had Begun

by serenyty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just Married, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding, Brienne has a question to ask her new husband. </p>
<p>Regency AU, with ideas inspired by Pride & Prejudice. Written for Jaime & Brienne Appreciation Week Day 1 - "Moment you fell in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I had Begun

                Brienne, formerly Lady Brienne of Tarth, now Lady Jaime Lannister, future Duchess of the Westerlands, was grateful that the wedding was finally over as she slid into the quarters she shared with new husband. She shut the door before leaning against it with a sigh.

                "I hope you did not desire to be alone, dear wench, for I do hate to disappoint you."  
  
                Brienne started as she opened her eyes to see her new husband lounging on his bed with a smirk on his face. She blushed as her heart fluttered. Jaime was incorrigible.

                The wedding had taken place in the sprawling Lannister estate, Casterly Rock, where they had wed in the estate's sept and held the wedding breakfast in the dining room, before first Jaime and then Brienne were escorted to his chambers where they would stay for the afternoon, eat their evening meal, and remain through the night. A long-held custom to ensure that a proper attempt was made at conceiving an heir. Brienne thought all of that was wholely unnecessary, if the stolen kisses and other inappropriate attentions they paid one another during their engagement were any indication.

                "I am only glad to be rid of that wedding breakfast, my lord, for it was beginning to become insufferable."

                Jaime barked out a laugh. "Beginning to? That whole thing was dreadful. I am looking forward to be rid of all of them and have my wife all to myself." He thought a moment. "But wench, my name is Jaime. I will have no more 'my lords' or 'sers', especially not in our bed chambers."  
  
                "You say this, Jaime," she emphasized as she walked towards him, step by slow step, "and yet you still call me wench."

                He stood and pulled her into his arms, before leaning and whispering in her ear "Brienne." Jaime stepped back, pleased to see her face tinged with a very appealing shade of red. Jaime knew that most of polite society referred to Brienne as plain at best and would hardly believe him if he found her to be rather comely, in a way that took getting used to. Her features could never be considered attractive, but just the fact that she was Brienne attracted him in a way that no other woman ever had nor ever would.

                Brienne took a step back, and walked over to the window, which overlooked the almost wild beauty of the grand estate. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky, and Brienne groaned.    

                "I still don't see why we must be confined in here all day."

                "Be grateful, wench, that we live when we do now.  This custom you find so odious originated with what was known as a bedding ceremony, where the bride and bridegroom would be carried off to their chambers by their guests, all the while being stripped naked by those of the opposite sex, and left to consummate the marriage. Often the guests would stand outside the door and listen."

                Brienne's eyes widened. "While?"

                Jaime nodded.

                "I am certainly glad that this is no longer part of the tradition," Brienne murmured, sitting on the bed.

                "As am I," Jaime growled, "I want my wife all to myself." He reached, tilted her chin, and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Brienne hesitated slightly before deepening the kiss, the slight hesitation reminding Jaime that, for all their flirting and banter, that she was still an innocent in the ways of the marriage bed.

                He pulled away slowly, only to see Brienne look away, something clearly on her mind. Jaime brushed a stray strand of hair behind his wife's ear. "Brienne, is something the matter?"

                "When did your feelings for me begin to change?" Brienne asked, turning to look back into his eyes. Jaime stared back and frowned. He knew that she had some insecurities regarding her looks and her comparative social standing (Tarth was a lovely and prosperous island, but her family was still a very minor house compared to the great Lannisters), but he thought he had given her enough assurance of his love and affection by that point. Even his father (who spent most of his time in King's Landing now, praise the seven), who had initially opposed the match, conceded that the matter of most importance was bearing the Lannisters an heir. Tywin Lannister also conceded that while the Tarth house was minor, at least Brienne was of a noble house, unlike Jaime's brother Tyrion's wife.

                "You mean to ask when did I fall in love with you, is that it?" Brienne nodded.

                Jaime paused, realizing he didn't have an answer. While navigating his past and their future was at times difficult, the actual falling in love with Brienne was remarkably easy.   
  
                "I cannot say." Brienne's face fell. "What I mean to say is that I cannot pinpoint the time or date, as I was already in the middle before I knew I had begun. What was once a pain in my side had gradually become the source of my joy." A few tears fell onto Brienne's freckled cheeks, and Jaime gently wiped them away with his thumb before holding her in his arms. After a few moments of silence, Jaime continued. "Now, my dear, you must answer your own question. When did you begin to fall in love with me? It must have been at first sight, as anyone would be taken with the Lannister looks."  
  
                Brienne considered this for a moment. "Why, my lord, it would have had to be when I first saw the grand estate of Casterly Rock."  
  
                Jaime stared before seeing the edges of Brienne's mouth curl up, unable to contain her smile any longer. "You are a saucy wench, aren't you? I must say, I expect that our life together will never be boring. I ought to kiss that smirk right off your mouth." And so, he did.


End file.
